New Beginnings
by VioletCurse
Summary: Doctor Safiya Hale has never done anything in her life that was unplanned. But when her fiance dies, she arrives on Pandora with only her brother Asher and her best friend Dee. Ateyo holds a deep grudge against humans for killing his brother Tsu'tey. To make matters worse, he owes an annoying human female his life. Until he can repay her, he'll have to protect her. Till then...
1. Chapter 1: Beginnings

Safiya

Lord knows why I came to Pandora. I'm a doctor, not an adrenalin junkie or an explorer, though they could be classified as the same type of personality if you thought about it. Even if it was an entirely new relationship treaty between humans and the Na'vi, it was still a dangerous, unexplored world where rumors swirled of savages and any kind of creature you could imagine, roamed free on the planet.

When word reached back to Earth about Jake Sully and his crazed actions, instead of angering the people, they were inspired. He had unknowingly sparked an unofficial revolution to change our world's mindless greed for wealth, destroying everything in its path. Back on Earth, I'd like to say Jake and I were friends but we were fit more for acquaintances.

I took a breath and looked at my current situation. No matter how many calculations I did/redid, I never was supposed to come. Yet here I stood on unsteady feet, planted on Pandora ground (technically cement, but whatever), breathing in air so clean it stung my lungs.

Seeing as the breathing mask was apt to many malfunctions and one slightly bent oxygen tube would result in suffocation after a few minutes, many scientists, surgeons, electrical technicians, and doctors figured out how to set a breathing mask installed by surgery into the nose cartilage and larynx so no mask would be required. The device was smaller than my pinkie fingernail but I felt like I was four again with a bean stuck up in my nose. And it was not the only thing to improve.

Na'vi avatars could be grown faster but they were way more expensive unless you were one of the chosen scientists. Space ship engines were constantly improved for more research of the unknown frontier. It now took three years to arrive here since the fuel intakes were replaced with plasma intakes.

"Move it already head case!" I snap back to attention to see two steroid ogres push aside a geek into the metal wall. I could tell this was a great start to this new adventure. An added bonus was losing my best friend and my brother when I got off the space ship. Currently, I was standing by a large wall window debating to look for them in this maze of steel.

"Are you okay?" I pick up his glasses off the ground, cleaning them with the edge of my shirt.

"I'm fine. Thank you." He awkwardly takes them from me to shout something over his shoulder, "Come again when you can't stay quite so long Scott."

"Sure thing Reid-tard!" I roll my eyes. Stereotypical, I knew about eight of the same kind of guys, ten times worse because they had god complexes from surgery.

"You boys have delusions of adequacy."

"Now he's getting help from a woman. Sorry baby, we meant no harm to sweet little head-case Chase. If you want to find a more suitable place than with him, I suggest you find the kitchen or my bedroom." The two grunts high five each other and walk off sniggering. We fall to the back of the group. I laugh at the ridiculous hired guns, "Just ignore them."

"Walter Kerr, right?"

"What?"

"What you said earlier. Delusions of…"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm surprised you know that. That was like, from a million years ago."

He shrugs irritably, putting himself down, "I don't only look smart, I act it too."

"If you're somehow referring to tweedle dee and tweedle dum's over there, don't even worry about it. They're the imbeciles. I'm Safira Hale."

"Ah, interesting choice by your parents. Your name is African. Means pure."

"Ah… Yeah… that's very true." Oblivious to my silence he plunges on, "I'm Chase Reid Richards the third. Everybody just calls me Reid since my full name is kind of a mouthful." He takes my proffered hand and gives it one limp shake with the tips of his fingers. I discreetly wipe my clammy hand after his grasp on my pant leg when his head is turned. "So what circumstances brought you to Pandora, Safira?"

"It's kind of a long story. Why did you come here?"

"I'm one of the avatar drivers. My friend from school, Norm Spellman, recommended me for the job."

"Wow. An avatar driver. That's a lot of responsibility."

"Nothing big." Though I can tell he's majorly proud. A leaf as big as my face tumbles by outside and I can't help being amazed at the vibrant colors that shimmered in such a simple thing, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this view." As far as the eye could see there was green in every horizon. The metal bunker stood out like a sore thumb amid the mysterious beauty of the forest surrounding us.

Oddly, it reminded me of Jurassic Park, an ancient movie you could download on a handheld touch screen. A strange new situation with unknown consequences and wonderful gifts. AMP suits clink past us, at least six feet taller than my miniature height and I can't help staring. Reid obliviously keeps speaking, not gawking like the tourist I felt like, "... after a while I hope to figure the area's plants and ecosystem so it won't hold as much curiosity."

"How…nice… Look out!" I shove him backward in an attempt to protect him from the fast approaching blue blurred creature jumping at the window. Stupidly, I realize that it's a Na'vi. A female Na'vi. She jumps gracefully over moving carts, chasing a basketball bouncing down the dirt path, disappearing just as fast as she appeared like a glowing blue spirit, making me question my sanity except for the perfectly round imprints left in the mud.

Chase tentatively pats my arm reassuringly where he stands behind me, "It's just an avatar woman."

"How can you tell she's an avatar?"

He wiggles his fingers in front of me, "Five digits. Not four."

"I didn't mean to freak out like that. It's just weird to see my first alien."

"If you want to get into technicalities-" "Oh look at the time. We should probably stop gawking and catch up to get you your avatar link room."

He smiles jauntily, "Excellent idea. Great Ewya of all that is holy!"

"What?" I question both his choice of words and the worshipful look in his eyes.

Reverently whispering while he unconsciously clutches my arm, he leans in close pointing at a tall, scowling red head walking alongside a tall brunette with purple and pink highlights deeply immersed in conversation together, "That's Bree Augustine. And I don't believe it! That's Vivian, her sister!"

"Um, who?"

"Does the author of Pandora's official plant life study guide ring any bells? Bree Augistine?!"

"…"

"Vivian initiated a study about the affects of the Na'vi Tsaheylu and the possible mental and physical healing powers?!"

"…What's a Say-hay-loo?"

"For Eywa sake! How can you not have heard of them! They're both Grace Augustine's nieces!"

"_Oh_. Them. Cool."

"Cool? Cool!? That's all you can say?!" Incredulously, he stares at me in horror-filled disbelief.

I shrug. "I'm a doctor and if you're such a big fan, go talk to them."

"Go –and-and talk to them?!"

"Is there an echo on Pandora?" I tease him with a gentle jab of my elbow.

His hands move subconsciously frantic in his motions as his words gather speed, "They're living _legends_ in the scientific world. Prodigies of epic proportions. I can't just go up to them while they're brainstorming the next gigantic discovery in history and say 'Oh, hello, my name is Chase Reid-tard Richards. The doofus know-it-all.' I need to be smooth! Impress them with my scientific knowledge finely honed over the years. I can't go up and just talk to them!" The brunette looked more like a Goth situated for smoking outside a building than a scientist breaking ground in new information.

"Why not?" He reminded me too much of my little brother pretending to be someone he wasn't.

"She asks why not. Ha! Why not. Very funny. Here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor."

"I'm not trying to be funny." I decide to take a different path discussing the sisters in an attempt to ease him, "Which one is which?"

"Bree is the red-head. She's twenty-five. The other girl is Vivian."

"Who's older?"

"Vivian was born ten minutes before her sister. They're fraternal twins."

"Safira!" I turn to my best friend, Dee and my brother, Asher.

Enveloping both of them into a strong armed hug, I rock back and forth, "I'm so glad you're both okay. I couldn't find you guys on the ship."

"Sis, knock it off. You're killing my first impression to actually make any cool friends." Asher's words may have sounded flippant but his relieved face told a different story.

Dee smirks, ruffling his hair, "Oh, knock it off blunder boy. You were worried about her too."

Smacking her hands away he retouches his hair, "No way!"

"Guys, now isn't the time," They both pause and seem to finally notice the lanky man standing next to me, blinking owlishly behind his thick, black framed glasses. I gesture between them, "This is my brother, Asher and my best friend Dee."

"Charmed. Chase Reid Richards the third but you can call me Reid."

My brother and Dee send me silent looks of _really? _and _how'd you find this clown?_ I glare at them to behave and tilt my head in his direction.

"Whoa. Who are the babes?" Bree and Vivian catch Asher's eye.

Reid jumps in, "You too!? They're Bree and-"

"Grace Augustine's nieces." I slice in, cutting off Reid and point to Asher, "Don't even think about it."

"Way out of your league little bro." Dee and I discouraged him all the time but we both knew it was only a matter of time before our little brother became a heartbreaker when he stopped being so full of himself and figured out the ladies swarmed all over him.

We share the same wide maelstrom of purple, gray, blue colored eyes and a spattering of light freckles (we could have had them removed but what's the point?). But that's where our similarities end because he has short brown hair and is six foot four, towering over me by a foot and a couple inches, a fact that he liked to gloatingly remind me of every day. Especially when I needed to get something off a tall shelf.

"Let's go find our rooms already. All this socializing has made me tired." Dee catches the attention of several men walking by when she arches her back in a stretch, her black cornrows glinting. Her mocha skin gleamed, Pandora suited her well. I, on the other hand, was probably getting sunburned as we spoke.

"I'm just getting started scoping out the potential girls Dee." Asher whines.

"Asher." We simultaneously groan, forgetting to act polite in Reid's presence until he pipes in,

"I could take him around after we find our quarters in the building."

"Please please please please? Don't make me use my puppy dog eyes on you." Asher gets down on both knees and pleads with me.

I sigh, "Would you mind terribly Reid?"

"I wouldn't have offered if otherwise." Pushing his glasses back up his hooked nose, he smiles shyly.

Pausing, I think it over, "Fine. But be back by seven Asher."

"Yes! Woo hoo! I have a feeling that this is a start of a beautiful relationship Reid. Thanks buddy." Asher leaps up and hugs Reid with overwhelming affection for the bookish genius.

We all start walking and my new life begins.

* * *

Ateyo

"_Go for the clean shot and try again Talion." _His arrow completely misses the mark and the younger Na'vi sighs in frustration, his concentration undoubtedly marred by his peers standing around us.

"_Straighten your arm and when you release the string wait until the arrow is gone to relax your arm."_

Again, he tries and again he fails.

_ "I cannot Ateyo. Can we finish for tonight?"_

_ "We will be done when you get an arrow on that target. If the humans are to ever attack again, we must be strong." _My words were harsh but he needed to learn the importance of focus while under pressure and nerves. One wrong move out in the forest, you were gone, done for, as were the others depending on you.

Another arrow flies haywire, "_I can't Ateyo." _

"_You must do it until-"_

_ "The humans won't come again Ateyo. They won't ever come again. My training can wait until tomorrow."_

Anger flushes my body and the students surrounding us go completely silent. Lifting my bow off my back while retaining eye contact, I pull an arrow and breathe in… release. I repeat five times, walking down the range hitting each object's bullseye. Although my movements were rapid to them, it felt calmingly natural and slow, like a form of relaxation. The bow worked as an extension of my body, fluid and controlled, those arrows straight and smooth until impact.

_"Once you control your arrogance and your bow, come find me." _ I slip my weapon onto my back and walk away.

…..

"_Talion is not yet old enough to realize the impact of his words Ateyo." _

I don't bother looking over my shoulder as the voice is familiar to me as my own.

"_You remember this place Neytiri?" The entrance to the spot we used to play in was secluded by ferns and trees. As a child, we all went exploring and I fell through the ferns. Now as an adult, I came here for peace._

_ "This was our secret hide-out Ateyo. We grew up here. The four of us, you, Tsu'tey, Sylwanin__,__ and I." _

_ "That was a very long time ago and many things have changed. You are training to be the Tsahik__, our siblings are gone, and I am our clan's best warrior. Your __dream-walker is the __Olo'eyktan, __now the leader of us all."_

_ "Your brother supported Jake. He is not like the rest of his people; you cannot blame him for the crimes they have committed. At least talk to him!"_

"_They don't belong here!" Shaking my head at her, I realize I was shouting and take a breath, "I have to check on everyone."_

_Standing, I leave her sitting on the ground in frustrated silence._


	2. Chapter 2: Wounded

**A/N: ****I forgot to put this on my first chapter. And if anyone even reads Author's Note, here's mine. I plan to at least put a chapter up every week. (Sorry about the wait for this chapter, but you know what they say, can't rush perfection ;D.) (Kidding.) I will read all comments. And all the italicized text is the Na'vi language because even though I would really like to find an online Na'vi dictionary, it's just way simpler this way. And in case I forgot to mention this previously, Safiya, Asher, Reid, and Dee are not in Hell's gate they are in a new base for which it will be explained later (mysterious eyebrow raise, Mua-ha-ha-ha!). Thanks readers! **

Safiya 

My blankets are savagely ripped off me and frigid hands jab me in the side, "Hey sleeping beauty."

I groan in confusion and try to salvage the warmth of my pillow by burying my face in it.

"Are you Safire Hale?" Jerk girl was not going away.

Blinking, I hold my hand up to the bright light back lighting a mysterious silhouette standing above me. I groggily rub my face, "It's Safiya and yeah, that's me. What's going on?"

Cold hands push me out of my bed and onto the hard concrete floor.

"Ow!" Fully awake now, I stand, eye to eye with black sunglasses on the nose of a brown haired girl with colorful streaks in her hair. She was oddly familiar though I knew we never met. I would definitely remember someone this irritating.

"We need a new medic for our trip outside the bunker. A friend of yours said you're a doctor and suggested you come instead."

"Who are you?"

She pops a bubble in her gum, "Vivian Augustine."

"Wait a second… Did Reid set me up for this?" I suspiciously look over her shoulder where he didn't stand. Coward.

"Your brilliance astounds me Sherlock. Now, can you deduce if you're going to come with us or are you just wasting my time?" Her voice drips with sarcasm.

"Yeah I'm definitely coming." Just so I could kill him.

"Well get a move on, I can't wait all day for you to make yourself pretty since all your beauty rest didn't make a dent, especially with all that hair."

"You're one to talk." I fire back at her chin length hair but self-consciously pat my albino locks back down. If I didn't keep it braided all the time it frizzed, curled, and tangled high enough for eagles to nest in.

She crosses her arms and pops out a hip and I say, "Are you going to go so I can get dressed…? I mean I love an audience and all but still…"

"Five minutes Rapunzal. Try to make yourself presentable."

How was I going to kill Reid? Suffocation? Maybe fire…

…

"Reid!? Is that you? You're blue! You look awesome!" I laugh, momentarily forgetting to be annoyed with him for Vivian's cold awakening at the crack of dawn without even a warning about her vivacious personality, and punch my friend in his new blue side.

"Thanks. I have to warn you that I haven't quite gotten used to this body yet." Two of me stacked on top of each other would only reach his shoulder.

"What's with the loincloth?"

"If I want to be one of the people then I have to show them that I'm making an effort."

I shrug. He could do whatever he wanted to.

"Does your brother know you're going?"

"Are you kidding me? He was still asleep when I came to find him. Dee will tell him later. Speaking of my brother, how did things go?"

"With what?"

"With the babe hunting experience."

"Ah, yes." He searches for words then snaps his fingers, "It was pointless. Even with our intellects combined we both know nothing about girls."

"That's what I thought."

"He's a good kid, lucky to have someone like you and Dee watching over him. Family always seems to be so underrated."

I pause, thinking of something more fitting to say than 'thank you' for such an open, sincere thought.

"Reid!" Vivian calls. Moment forgotten, he eagerly spins and his black, waist-length braid slaps me right in my face.

"Ouch!"

"Sorry! I warned you!"

Out of nowhere, a Na'vi jumps down in front of us. I jerk backwards and grimace when Vivian, in her avatar, bursts into laughter before me.

"I hope you're doctor is less jumpy out in the field when we get attacked."

"We're not out there yet." I mutter, my pride more injured than my face.

A male voice rings out, slicing her chance for a snarky reply, "Vivian, what in the Hell were you thinking, leaving without me? I specifically told you that I was coming, come Hell or high water."

A tall man with dark brown hair and military muscles walks briskly toward her. He certainly liked to use the word hell a lot.

"I told you before Matthew. I'm taking one loony with a gun like you ordered and there isn't room for two. I'm not testing the boundaries with the natives just yet. There is only so much they'll stand."

"Then I'll send my other man back because I'm coming. You're going to regret leaving him here if we get killed by some unheard-of beast."

They continue to bicker for a few minutes while the few of us coming along stare on, some with boredom, others with surprise. There were four or five people I didn't know. Only one didn't look like a scientist. Finally they agree on letting the Matthew come along if his friend stayed on the copter when we landed.

I lean over and mutter to Reid, "Are they always like this?"

But it's a different voice that calmly answers me, "Unfortunately, yes. Their fights are legendary on base. I'm surprised you haven't heard of them. Matthew is the straightest shooter I've ever known and he goes completely by the book since his every move is being judged 'cause he's the new head of security. Can't afford any screw-ups under his direction and him being young doesn't help matters. Vivian likes to test rules and people. Separate, they're the smartest people I know, together, they're a nuclear explosion. This is what happens when you pair two different geniuses on one goal." It was the non-scientist.

I turn and smile, "Personally, I'm rooting for Matthew. My name's Safiya."

"Talon. I'm the pilot." Even with his dark sunglasses and the dark stubble along his light brown skin, his tone is friendly and no-nonsense when he extends his hand that I firmly shake.

"They're taking me along because I'm a doctor."

"I hope you last longer than the other medic."

"Oh? What happened?"

"Vivian didn't tell you?"

"No…"

"He was trampled by a Hammerhead Titanothere herd."

"Ouch."

"Yeah. There doesn't seem to be a single thing that doesn't bite, kill, or poison here. Make sure to watch your back on this planet."

"I'll be sure to."

…

I may have detested Vivian but I really was waiting for this moment to get out and see some excitement. Trying to bury the flutters of butterflies in my stomach while we wait for the Samson copter to land, I poke Reid in the shoulder with a smile and point to a giant herd of dinosaur looking things running around with little black creatures chasing after them. I remove my sketchpad from my medical bag and lightly outline the terrain and running things that looked like messed up rhinos with color.

His voice echoes in my ear piece, "It's a Sturmbeest herd being hunted by some Viperwolves. Viperwolves usually attack at night but they must have been hungry today."

"Interesting." And it was too. I'm a huge history buff and I love animals. They are so interesting, now more so, since they're from another planet.

Talon finally lands the copter in a forest area surrounded by beautiful, ominous looking trees.

We hop out of the copter except for Talon who had told me earlier that by staying in his plane, that nothing attacked him yet and no way was he leaving 'Shelia'. Don't ask me why guys named their mechanical machines, still one of the guy urges I have yet to figure out.

Reid and Vivian start taking some kind of samples or whatever and she explains things to him. Matthew casually stands close by with a gigantic machine gun like he does this every boring day.

I stick close; remembering Talon's warning. Crashing and the sound of breaking trees echo off the hollow trees.

"Vivian?!" Forcing my pride down, I run over to her, "What was that?"

Matthew is considerably more awake as he yells, "You'll be seeing some action today after all doc!"

"Look out!" Reid grabs my bicep and slams me against the base of a tree as the giant Sturmbeest herd crashes by with the smaller, black, six-legged beasts hot on their tails, ignoring us completely.

Relieved, the group laughs collectively after a moment of tranquility, burning off some of the adrenalin coursing through our veins. A second later, after recovering, I recall something, "Weren't those the same things we saw earlier?"

"Yeah…" Reid nods and then I literally see an idea trickle through him, "But I don't think they're running to something, I think their running _from_ something!"

"Shit!" Vivian starts shepherding everyone back to the copter as fast as possible and as calmly as she can. Though in my panic, I trip over a root and tumble down into a deep hole in the ground. An unstable tree tumbles down over my bunker. I guess it was lucky that I fell down here or else I would have been crushed.

A ferocious, guttural noise rumbles behind me and I peep between the branches to see a real life version of a Thanator that I'd only seen in drawings Reid had shown me after he learned I had no idea of the Na'vi culture. Let me just say that the real life version made me want to go to the bathroom much more urgently than the paper version ever did.

In slow motion, it focuses in on Reid and Vivian yells at him to run and he jolts out of his trance for the most desperate race of and for his life.

**Ateyo**

I was taking a walk when I hear a Palulukan roar and a Na'vi yell of terror. Breaking into a sprint, I leap over fallen trees and rocks toward the sounds close by, calling for my Ikran.

**Safiya**

"Reid!" Squeezing out from beneath the tree, Matthew grabs my arm and helps me out.

"Let's go newbie."

"What about Reid?!"

He chuckles, "He's a goner."

"Vivian!? We have to go after him!"

"We have to wait and see Safiya." Shaking her head, she looks disappointed.

"I'm not standing by when he's in trouble." I break out of his grasp and run over to where he disappeared.

I vaguely hear Vivian shouting at Matthew, "Where are you going?"

"To get the girl. She doesn't have an extra life to fall back on."

Following the path, I stop inches away from the edge of a cliff where I watch Reid run into a dead end and the Thanator approaching at breakneck speed.

Matthew rests his hand on my shoulder and goes to turn me away in a gesture of compassion but I just shrug him off. Vivian appears a second later.

Hopelessness overtakes me but out of nowhere a Na'vi crouches in tree above and calls out, clearly mocking the giant monster. Neither fear nor hesitation crosses his face, even when the black beast turns its attention to him.

"Ohmygosh."

"What in the world is he doing?"

The Na'vi fluidly slips through branches and roots, never once slipping up or it could be his life. Reid hurries back up to us. We follow the action from the safety of high above as they fall into a choppy dance of death.

"Oh no!" The Na'vi had run out of places to find cover and nears a cliff edge. He jumps off fearlessly just a second too late as the Thanotor's claws catch his chest and abdomen and he vanishes from sight.

"Let's go. It's over now." Matthew firmly grips my shoulder.

"Now? We have to help him."

"He was pretty capable of taking care of himself."

"He's hurt!"

A piercing cry reverberates and a turquoise-teal flying blur ascends straight up into the sky above the cliff below where the Na'vi had disappeared. It suddenly falters and crashes down onto our level only a short distance away.

Stunned, Matthew, Reid, and Vivian all take an instinctive step back.

"Safiya!" I ignore Reid and walk up to the wailing animal. It turns and hisses at my stealthy approach. It crouched over its' unconscious owner in a protective act that reminded me a lot of a dog or horse.

If he went out on a limb for Reid's avatar I figured I should do the same for the Na'vi male. I swallow and hold out my hands in surrender while slowly approaching. Just treat it like a dog. A really gigantic alien dog with teeth as long as my fingers. I knew dogs didn't like to be looked in the eyes. Optimistic outlook was best for me as I speak softly, "Hey there big, blue flying thing. I'm not going to hurt you or your buddy on the ground there. Can I check him out? Is that okay? Okay, I'm going to come closer now."

"Don't look the Mountain Banshee in the eyes Safiya." Reid hisses behind me. Huh. I was right about the dog thing.

Unbelievably, it growls but uncomfortably retreats enough for me to kneel and crawl towards the injured Na'vi.

I cautiously set my stethoscope and rope on the ground with my other tools so it can examine them. His wounds were bleeding fast yet he would be fine, I just needed to sanitize and stitch him up.

A roar breaks the calm spell and I jerk upright to see the angry Thanator that obviously hadn't forgotten the ribbing he'd received from the Na'vi on the ground.

Crap. Crap! We were screwed. The Banshee roars back equally as loud and beats its wings, forcing the Thanator backwards with its strong wind currents but the Thanator was persistent.

Wind knots my hair as Talon pulls his helicopter up next to the cliff side for us to climb on. We needed to get out of here. Fast.

"Safiya! Come on!" Reid yells into his comm. Link.

"Go without me." I couldn't leave unfinished business here.

"No! What will your brother and Dee say?! What are you going to do?"

"Tell them it's important. Go. Go! I'll be fine. I have an idea." He disagrees but Vivian drags him away while Matthew covers their backs, stepping onto the copter. I wrap my rope around the Na'vi and stick one of my bandages that would hold the wound until I could fix it onto his chest. I hoist him up against my back and grab the distracted Banshee's queue and connect it to his. It shrieks and I climb onto its' back, dragging the Na'vi up behind me and tightly secure him. Just like a horse, just like a horse, I can do this…

I place my hands on the side of its neck and use my knees to guide it upward. Confused, it screeches again but flies upwards as the black liquid like Thanator circles unhappily below us. Cheering comes through my comm. And I smile, pumping my fist at the copter hovering above us.

"Safiya, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you Talon."

"You are un-freaking-believable. You must have the biggest, hairiest cojones known to man."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment since I don't know what that means."

He takes a serious turn, "How bad are his injuries?"

"They're not terrible but I need to work on them soon."

"Could you fly him back to base on that thing?"

"No, he won't last that long."

Vivian cuts in and I'm almost happy to hear her know-it-all voice tell me what to do. Almost. "How long does he have?"

"I'd say about thirty to forty-five minutes."

"There's a place in the Hallelujah Mountains. There's food, water, and extra medicine. They have some left over metal buildings there where the connection is better for the avatars. Just follow Talon."

"Affirmative."

True to her word, Talon flies slow enough for me to keep up but fast enough so that the Banshee can keep its momentum. After twenty-eight minutes, I spot gleaming metal sitting atop the flouting rocks. I land and wish I had more time to take in the incredible view before pulling him inside.

Talon and the others have to leave since the gas is running out when I give them thumbs up and reassurances.

The flat bunk beds beckon invitingly when I finish with sanitizing, stitching, and hooking him up to an IV. I use the metal cuffs and nail him down to the metal in case he wakes in a panic. His Banshee settles down outside and keeps a watchful eye on me. I close my eyes for a moment and fall into deep sleep in the chair beside his bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Savior or Kidnapper?

**A/N: **Sorry everyone. Work is killing me even though it's spring break. Enjoy!

**Ateyo**

Complete darkness greets me when I wake. I shift as I run my tongue over fuzzy teeth and squint. Silver and bright sunlight overwhelms me. A human bunker. Of course. A flicker of movement in the corner of my peripheral catches my attention when a miniature human shifts in her sleep. I had seen them before but even on their standards she was small, almost doll like with unusual white blonde hair tightly braided falling down her midsection and pale skin with tiny little dots scattered on her face and shoulders. Were they bugs? I lean closer in curiosity and throbbing hits me full force on the side of my rib cage. Human forgotten, I manage to wiggle enough for my right hand to touch the offending flesh. Stitches…? What happened? Did the dream walkers finally kidnap me? Were they using my body for study? I wasn't going down without a fight. I strain against the metal and it curls upwards with a groan and faint popping noises.

"Hey!"

**Safiya**

I'm rudely awaked by the struggling Na'vi on the bed who was crushing the metal covering him like it was putty. I repeat myself, "Hey! What do you think you're doing!?"

He was going to rip his stitches! I clumsily leap out of my chair and try to stop the noisy, snarling male. He makes quick work of it and stands, denting the top of bunker with his hard head, pissing him off further. We frantically shout back and forth, him in Na'vi and me in English as I fruitlessly shove him back down for a couple of minutes.

"Hey! I saved your life! That's got to order a little respect by settling down for a second! Can I just look at the injury?!" That makes him freeze. Hissing out the English like it was poison, he growls out, "Why should I believe you? Humans lie and cheat and steal and murder."

Listing off my species faults on his four fingers as if I was to blame for all of them, he advances on me.

"You don't know many humans! Other people were there!"

"Do you have any proof other than your 'human friends'? This could be a trap so I trust you." Despite his anger, he spoke English well. That would have come in handy a couple minutes ago when he was pretending to misunderstand me.

"…No. I have no proof. Beside your monster thing outside."

He glares and sets me aside like one might do to an annoying child and rips the door off the frame to stalk outside, jumping gracefully onto the back of the beast that slept outside all night, flying majestically off into the mist.

Great. I sigh and collapse back onto the demolished bunk bed. This is what I got for my so-called heroics. Not even a 'thank you'. I would have even accepted a pat on the back or a smile. Well, it would be a while until someone would come to retrieve me so I settle on the floor, making myself as small as possible in case someone- or some_thing_- wanted a snack.

Thirty minutes pass by as I uncomfortably try to recall the names of everything that could fly up here and eat me. I jump when a thud outside alerts me to a possible danger. Oh, no, I did not want to be eaten, no matter how tasty I am. I peek through the window and… The Na'vi male? What, he didn't think disappearing and yelling was enough? Did he want to lecture me now about saving strangers' lives? He already gave me a heart attack.

He angrily stalks up to me and I back up a couple feet. Then, surprisingly, he drops to one knee. "You saved my life. And by doing so, you now doomed me to a payment of slavery I have to keep."

I catch my breath, still thinking about the ways I could have died, "I'm sorry… What's going on…?"

He sighs like I'm a stupid, helpless creature that's very dim, and talks very slowly, "Since you saved my life, the only repayment is for me to save your life."

"That's really nice and all but I don't save lives so people have to owe me one. A thank you would be nice. The most I could ask for is a ride back."

Frustrated, he speaks again, "You don't understand! Even when a human is the one to save me it is my responsibility to repay. I value honor and the service you have done me, unlike _your kind_."

Ignoring the dig he bestowed I just answer him, "Yeah I know. And that's really nice of you but I really don't need a personal bodyguard for that matter."

"I will be here until you are in danger human and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I swear by my life and my tribe's protection that I will stay by your side until my debt has been paid." Those yellow eyes boast sincerity and seriousness.

I sigh, "Well. If you're going to hang around we might as well get acquainted because I don't want to be known as the 'human'. I'm Safiya."

He stays silent. Rubbing my head, I gesture at him, "Well? What's your name?"

Frowning, he says, "Ateyo."

"That's a nice name."

He grunts. I needed to get back to my brother and Dee but I might not have another opportunity like this ever again.

"Look if you insist on doing this, could you do something for me?"

"…That is my purpose."

"You could take me to Jake Sully. Then we'll be even! Isn't that great? Killing two birds with one stone!"

He blinks at my odd phrase of English and continues on, "We still won't be even."

"Fine. Do what you want. Will you take me to him?"

"Come."

"Is that a yes?" I hurry after his long strides.

He ignores me in favor to affectionately grab the chin of his beast to calm it and I reach over to pet its nose.

Glaring, his nostrils flare and his ears pin to his head, "What are you doing?"

"What? It flew me around yesterday. I was just thanking him."

"Her." Yet another thing I've done wrong on account of his snarl.

"Just give a second and then we can-Whoa!" Ateyo grips my hips and lifts me effortlessly on her back with a bored expression. He lithely jumps up in front of me and connects his hair thing to her. She leaps off the edge of the floating rock into a dramatic dive and I jump forward to hang on to him, tense under my arms. I can't believe I actually had the nerve to fly her. What was I thinking!?

Wind rushes my face as we curve upright again. We weave through high trees and floating mountains and I can't help the exhilaration bubbling in my stomach forcing me to cheer out. Ateyo shakes his head at my excitement but I don't care. This is amazing. Muscles quiver underneath me, moving and working to pick up speed.

After absorbing as much scenery as I can, we unfortunately end the ride all too soon when Ateyo lands us on the ground in front the new hometree. If nothing else, this would be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4: Indebted

**A/N: **Sorry about the wait readers but it's been a killer couple of days. The Old Gringo kindly pointed out some tech problems in my first chapter which I missed about traveling to Pandora from Earth in three years which brought up a few problems. Anyway, it was very much appreciated, thank you Old Gringo for bringing that to my attention. So without further ado, here's the fourth installment!

**Safiya **

Ever since I landed on this planet, I'm constantly reminded how small I am but I don't think it' ever been this significant now that I'm standing on front of such a magnificent tree that would put Mount Everest on Earth to shame. Ateyo slides off and I'm jolted back into reality when he indifferently lifts me off the Mountain Banshee.

"Whoa. You live here right?" I say as more of a conversation starter to break the ice between us to melt my uncomfortably unaccustomed guardian than an actual inquiry.

"Yes."

"So… Where is he?"  
"Inside."

More of a comment to myself than him, I mutter, "You really need to learn how to form complete sentences."

"Quiet." His warning comes too late, as I sense curious eyes gazing upon us. We enter the base of the tree and I'm in the midst of chaos, some kind of celebration. Na'vi swarm around me in excitement, all suddenly freeze like they're paused on a movie screen. They huddle around us as I pass by with Ateyo in the lead, confidently dismissing the questioning, reproachful eyes of his people.

A female Na'vi heads straight for Ateyo and by the way the people part for her, it's obvious she's important, maybe some kind of leader in their culture, especially by the unconscious confidence in her stride. I can tell she isn't to be trifled with. They clearly know each other even though I can't tell if they're friends or more. I vividly remember army marines joking about the stupid natives but judging the intelligent glean in her eyes, she's fierce and smarter than they were put together. Ateyo tilts his head in a gesture of respect.

"Neytiri."

**Ateyo**

"_Why have you brought a human to this place Ateyo?" _

"I _don't see why we need to discuss this. You've done it before_." The pale human's gaze darts back and forth at our conversation, unhappy by the language barrier that is so rudely presented.

"_He was chosen by Ewya! But I'm not asking about my past indiscretions am I? That is very different than Jake."_

"_I am life indebted to her._" A few of my people gasp. It isn't a thing to be taken lightly in our home and Neytiri knows it. Since she is going to be the Tsahik someday, she will need to be extra cautious with our traditions to preserve them fully.

Before we start to fully bicker like back in the day when we were children, Mo'at, Neytiri's mother and the present Tsahik, gracefully enters our argument.

"_What is going on, Ateyo? Why have you brought a human here?" _

"_She saved my life a day ago."_

"_Indebted. You owe her much." _

I bow my head in a gesture of humility, _"Indeed great Tsahik. And I do not make promises I do not keep." _

"_You do not Ateyo. You are our finest warrior and I trust your judgement but she must also pass another's inspection." _

"_Neytiri?"_

She answers without taking her gaze off of me, "_Down here Jake." _

So quickly does the demeanor of the human change from docile and quiet into joyful and energetic, that she runs over and leaps into a hug the clan leader, "Jake!"

**Safiya**

"Jake! OmyGod! You're blue!" I laugh at his stunned expression that turns into realization, "Safiya!? What are you doing here? Asher? Dee?"

We laugh incredulously for a couple minutes before we both simultaneously speak, "How-" "What-"

We chuckle and he says, "You first."

"How did you get here?"

"Here as in home or Pandora?"

"Both."

"Long story."

"How did you become the president?"

"I'm not the president, I'm the Olo'eyktan now."

"You're married now?"

"Not by human standards. But yes. This is Neytiri."

"Nice to meet you." I extend my hand and she breaks out into a questioning smile and I can see why Jake would choose her even if she is an alien.

Subtly, Jake lowers my hand with a chuckle at all the offended Na'vi faces staring at me, Ateyo's disapproval towards my faux pas shining out like a bright beacon amid the shocked people.

I defend myself with a bright red face, "What? Is there some kind of unspoken social rule where we don't shake hands on Pandora?"

My only condolence is a pat on the back from Jake although he smirks while he does it which doesn't make me feel better at all, "I found that one out the hard way."

Overwhelmed, I try to absorb all the words and colors and noises around me, "I have so many questions."

"You're not the only one. I know a quiet place we can talk nearby."

"Great."


	5. Chapter 5: Catching up

**Safiya**

Jake leads us away from the gathering and deeper into the roots of the tree where it was secluded and private, "Let's start at the beginning, how did you get here? Are Dee and Asher with you?"

"Dee and Asher are with me but they're safely stowed back at base. And as to how I got here… Tommy had that arrangement to be an avatar and family is invited along. Since we were engaged to be married, I-"

"What? What are you talking about? Tommy wasn't engaged."

I cock my head at him, not sure if he was being a smartass or he really didn't know. "Jake, he proposed six months before he died."

He frowns and I further my explanation, "They always need doctors here and it was going to be a big career advancement for him. He wanted me to come with him and learn more about the natives."

Emotions churn across his face, guilt being the most recognizable, "He would have told me." Jake wasn't angry at me but he was in serious denial.

I take his hand and softly say, "Jake, you and Tommy weren't exactly… close…. When you returned home, you shut everyone out. You wanted it that way. Even Asher couldn't get you to joke around with him anymore."

Neytiri's yellow gaze fastens onto Jake who was taking all of this with only a rubbed jaw from when he would play with his stubble/beard which was one of his trademark stress signals. I shift uncomfortably under the scrutiny of a virtual stranger. Neytiri may be Jake's love interest or whatever but I didn't know her. The odd thing was, I didn't exactly mind my brooding guardian nearby. Ateyo sat as calm as ever and politely out of hearing range though I was still in his eyesight. Come to think of it, could that guy even smile? Or was he always perpetually angry or, at the very least, deadpan? I don't think he'd ever let his guard down.

I continue on, "Tommy told me he didn't quite know how to breach your defenses. You disappeared into a downward spiral of drinking and who knows what else."

Roughly, he finally speaks, "We were brothers. I should have known."

"I know." There was simply nothing more to say while he dealt with it.

**Ateyo**

The human female compassionately smiles after a minute and asks, "So I heard that you used to be really against humans. You even waged war against the ones that were here. Why did you let people back?" I'd seen annoyance and surprise on her face, yet compassion looked well upon her.

"Humans will always come back to something that's beat them before. This time, I wanted it on my terms and conditions. So that's why I signed a treaty with the president agreeing that no destruction or death will come from this planet or they go."

She smirks, "You're a hero back to the environmentalists back home you know."

"I'm an awful person to be chosen as a role model that's for sure."

"Did you know Grace Augustine by any chance?"

"Grace? Hell yeah. She was my mentor when I arrived here even if she chewed me out all the time."

The human frowns, "Her nieces are here."

"I didn't know she had nieces."

"Apparently she wasn't very close to her sister from what I hear around base."

"What are they like?"

"Terrible! The older one is a know-it-all and her little sister… I'll admit that I haven't had much contact with her but- but the older one is so- so bossy! The minute I met her I wanted to strangle her with my braid!"

Jake laughs, "Definitely sounds like the Grace I knew. Are they both smart asses?"

"I've only had unpleasant interaction with the older one, wonderful as she is."

"So what did you do to get here to hometree? I haven't heard the entire story."

"Well, hitching a ride from that guy over there was not easy in the least. I mean, like, what the heck! Does everyone hate humans here or him in particular or do they have a group where he's president?"

"You should have arrived with me. Neytiri was ready to kill me right at the start."

"Sounds like love at first sight."

"For her of course but it took some time to convince me." Neytiri smiles and smacks him on the shoulder.

"Jake is right Safiya. Ateyo doesn't play well with others and I know you saved his life. What happened?"

"There was one of those big black things and he saved my friend's life and I just stitched him up. It's really not as big a deal that everyone is making it. Seriously, I did nothing." I wanted to protest loudly, to argue her bravery but remember that the human had no want of emotions or feelings besides destruction.

Human tries to hide her yawn but Jake catches it and smirks, "Well recruit, I have a place you can stay until I can fly you back to base in the morning. It's a lot to take in the first week or so."

She protests weakly, "No! I'm fine, I haven't seen you for years Jake. We have a lot to catch up on."

I step in, "You are tired. Go to bed."

"I agree. We can catch up tomorrow. I'm looking forward to seeing your brother and Dee." Jake nods.

She sighs reluctantly then turns to me with a supposed-to-be-fierce scowl, "I thought you're supposed to save my life and that's it. Not baby sit me."

"You're welfare is my business if I am to watch over you. Now come."

Glaring halfheartedly, she follows me up to the tree tops after bidding farewell to Jake and Neytiri.

"How… high do you think we are?" She nervously glances down the giant space to the meditation/eating hollow below us of the hollowed out tree.

"Do not tell me that you are afraid of heights. You flew my Ikran and-"

"I know, I know... It's just that I don't have time to think how far I'll fall when there's an emergency or the view is pretty. I don't think I can make the jump into my hammock."

"Really?"

"For you it's just a crouch away. For me, it's a leap of faith or death. Look, I'll just sleep on the ground down there. I'm sure it'll be no problem-"

"I sleep up here, so you are going to sleep up here."

"Alright control freak. Why are you so far up here away from everyone anyway?"

"I like it that way, now come here. You can use one meant for a young one. I'll put it inside my hammock so you know you won't fall out."

"It would be a pretty pathetic death."

I glare at her and she shrugs, "I wasn't making a challenge against your traditional honor or whatever. I was just stating the obvious."

Rolling my eyes I pick her up with one arm and step into my sleeping hold and wrap her in the child's wrap before wrapping my bigger sleeping cocoon around both of us, "Are you content?"

She adjusts to fit better against me, "Yeah… It's okay for now though I think I prefer my nice, soft bed over this any day. No offense to your people or you. Thanks for helping me into the bed."

I grunt grumpily, "Do humans constantly talk when they sleep?"

"No, of course not. Where did you get that false gem of knowledge?"

"You're tired and yet you aren't calming down."

"I babble when I'm tired."

"All humans babble?"

"Depends on the person. Night Ateyo."

"Yes, it is night."

"No. I mean _good_ night."

"Well, it wasn't particularly good."

Growing increasingly frustrated, she shifts by my side, "No, no. Good night is a human thing. We say it before we sleep to each other."

"…Why?" Oddly, she doesn't fit in but doesn't stick out and she's warm and her curly hair is surprisingly soft when it brushes against my arm.

"Good luck, love, friendship. Eh, who really knows. That's just my interpretation."

"Ah."

"Night." She sleepily mutters.

Only when I am positive she s breathing deeply and sound asleep do I sigh, "Weird night."

**A/N: **Shout out to RDA spy, MoonWarriorLuna, and HorseCrazy144 for reviewing! Thanks guys, you're my rock stars of the week! Your thoughts are very much treasured to a simple writer like me! And anyone else, tell me what you love, hate, or could improve upon. Feedback appreciated!

P.s. Fun fact for you: Ateyo is actually the name of Ateyo and Tsu'tey's father. I'd change my Ateyo's name but it's too late now and he can be named after his dad even if it was unintentional. Also, check out Honest trailers and CinemaSins because they're hilarious even from a fan's perspective! And who else is excited for Iron Man 3!? Bring on the superhero movie summer!

P.P.S. I was worried that my fire had died because my computer had a meltdown but I'm stoked to get back into writing more intensely now for this story and others I'll be starting!

(Long Author's note… whoops…:)


	6. Chapter 6: Mr Sunshine

**Safiya**

A lock of hair that escaped from my tight braid teases me as it runs back and forth on my face, playing with the wind. I ignore it as long as possible until it gets too much for me and I have to blow uselessly at it. Warm sunlight cascades through branches and leaves to softly settle on the bark. I sigh and a pair of long sinewy arms shift around me.

Memories of yesterday assault me and I hesitantly look up at my stern faced warrior. His blue arms were wrapped delicately around me like I was a twig and my right leg was propped on his narrow hips. I thought about moving a little farther away so we wouldn't be so intimately intertwined but his ever present snarl was missing. And in its place a much gentler sleeping expression replaced it.

The corners of my lips move involuntarily at his vulnerability. Maybe we could be friends.

"Why are you smiling at me like that? It's frightening."

Okay, maybe not. Did he sleep with his eyes cracked or something?

"I was just thinking that you looked so much better without your trademark snarl."

"Humans are very shallow."

Dryly, I huff, "You're welcome."

"Safiya, are you up here?"

"Yeah, Jake. I'm up here with Mr. Sunshine."

Not to mention, very close up here next to Mr. Sunshine.

"I'm coming up in a second."

Then I'd better get untangled from his embrace before Jake got the wrong idea.

Ateyo watches my pointless flailing for a few minutes as I try to gather the courage to jump across.

"Amused?" I pant angrily.

"A little." He finally grows bored and lifts me out of our swinging death trap. Ah... Don't look down... Don't look down...

I speak stiffly after being relived to be on solid ground, "Thank you."

He shrugs. Could he do anything besides brood, mope, shrug, arrogantly glare, or despise me?

A lean, blue figure leans against the entrance. Jake had fortunately interrupted me from strangling my guardian.

"You can eat breakfast first then I'll take you back."

"That would be great-" "_We _will take her back and then I shall stay with her."

"_We_ need to work on your people skills. You really know how to kill a conversation." I mock Ateyo, adding extra emphasis on the 'we' in my sentence.

He glares at me and I glare right back.

Jake smirks, "You've on spent two days together and you're already having a lover's quarrel."

He chuckles to himself when we turn our scowls on him. The enemy of my enemy is my friend as the saying goes. "Let's go lovebirds, before the food is... well... eaten."

"You think you're so clever, don't you," I snipe as I stride past him on the way down, not waiting for an answer or caring for one either.

We arrive down in one piece to the main hall of the tree without any arguments but many snarls exchanged between Ateyo and I as we look at Jake, the common enemy. It was probably the only thing we could ever agree on.

Ateyo and Jake sit down in some kind of special Na'vi order that I immediately discard with my lack of knowledge right now. Neytiri folds herself gracefully next to Jake and starts to eat some kind of juicy fruit while conversing with him in Na'vi. I warily pick up some kind of meat and sniff it discreetly. Neytiri, now in deep back-and-forth with Ateyo ignores me but Jake just grins, "Don't worry. Tastes just like chicken."

I hesitantly bite into it and sigh. The thing melted in my mouth. No wonder the Na'vi didn't want humans here. What if they stole the food? Whatever it was, it was cooked to perfection and it was the right mix of salty and creamy. The smell of heaven wafts up and my mouth waters. I had forgotten how hungry and stressed I became in the last few days, running around, sightseeing, fighting off a giant monster, making new friends into body guards. Not to mention that I forgot about two of my most important priorities; Dee and Asher. I hoped they weren't losing any sleep over my well being and felt slightly guilty that I was relaxing when they could be sitting at base imagining all the worst case scenarios. When, in actuality, I was snarfing as much food as I could manage. Asher and Dee will be really excited to catch up with the newly invented Jake, that was for sure.

I hesitantly speak out, "Jake this has been great but..."

Understandingly, he smiles, "Let's get you home."

**A/N: **Hey everyone, sorry for the wait. Again, crazy, crazy, crazy busy :O. Sorry. I am indebted to your patience with me and your continuous support! Thank you all! And thank you guest for your review! You are awesome! And yes, there will be much more XD! Teaser: While this does have a similar origins story to Avatar it will take a very different turn soon enough ;). (Ack, this is a short chapter. Sorry guys.)


	7. Chapter 7: Home

_Disclaimer:_ I obviously don't own Avatar. Otherwise, I'd be rich.

**Safiya**

"Shall we go?" I stand awkwardly, interrupting the tranquil state of our table. Only a three days had passed but it felt like a lifetime to be away from Asher and Dee. I even missed Reid to an extent though I wasn't gone far enough to miss Augustine a.k.a miss prissy princess pants.

Neytiri looks at Jake and they silently converse.

"What?" Impatiently, my foot automatically starts to tap at their pause.

Neytiri absent-mindedly plays with her bow string, "I wish to accompany you on your way home."

"Of course. You really didn't even have to ask. So what are we waiting for?" I smile, slightly more comfortable with the Na'vi female than before, and jerk my thumb outside.

Ateyo scowls like usual and we depart towards the top of the tree. I subtly fall to the back of our group to Jake and murmur, "What was going on between you and baby love over there? I thought feminism was alive and well on this planet."

His jaw clenches and he looks to the ground, "Neytiri's sister was killed by humans and we have to pass the place where it was committed on the way back to your housing unit. This will be the first day since she last saw it."

"I'm so sorry." We trudge mutely for another moment until I speak after much hesitation, "Will she be okay?"

"If she says she will be, then I trust her judgement."

A deafening screech ends our tryst and I hide behind Ateyo when his beast arrives.

"Soooo... Let's talk seating arrangements."

Ateyo's eyebrow quirks with his scowl, "You will be riding with me. As you always will until I repay you."

"Oh joy."

"If you didn't save me this wouldn't have happened."

"Go ahead, blame me for keeping you alive. Anyone ever tell you you're gracious?"

"Yes."

"They were lying."

"You-"

"Let's just go already." Neytiri breaks in with deadpan tone.

...

**Ateyo**

"SAFIYA!" The tiny human is clobbered by what must be her comrades the moment she steps on ground.

Jake and Neytiri stand strongly, near to each other, while I shift uneasily off to the side when more humans slowly approach. Some of them had probably never seen a genuine native of 'Pandora' before. They had probably seen the imposters but not the real deal.

"You didn't think to call or send carrier pigeons or something while you were gone?! We were worried sick! Never do that again!" Her friend with black, ropey hair hugs her tight again as a puzzlingly familiar, young male watches on with a mixture of relief and concern, occasionally patting human's shoulder as if to convince himself she was here.

She calmly reassures them, "I would have but I was out in the wild and there are no pigeons on Pandora. And the whole thing with the radio wave screwer upper messed up my connection. I'm fine and I'm really sorry if I made you guys worry. But I have a way to make up for it. Jake, come here. You too, Neytiri. Aw heck. Ateyo, get over here too."

The young man looks on with interest and I figure out why I recognize him. Human and he shared the same dark eye color as well as the expressions. "Jake?"

"Asher." They grin at each other and do a complicated handshake.

"Well, I'll be damned. Jake Sully is an alien. Who'd a guessed." She laughs sardonically and happily hugs him as well.

Human looks on with a grin that takes up half of her face, "This is, Neytiri, Jake's girlfriend."

Neytiri smiles kindly. By now, a large crowd has gathered around us and our Ikrans. Some of them whisper behind their hands while others look on with curiosity and smile.

"This is Ateyo, my... bodyguard."  
In perfect harmony, both Asher and the other one squawk, "What?!"

"It's a long story Dee. I'll tell you when we're alone."

"Holy shit Safiya. Never though that I would see you again. Ballsy move you did a few days ago." A man with buzzed hair and aviators throws his arm around her.

"Talon! It's so good to see you! Where's the rest of the crew?"

"Vivian will presumably be out here in any minute."

"Reid?"

"He's doing just fine thanks to that guy over there and you."

"What about Commando?"

"Do you ever have to worry about him with his thick skull?"

She laughs heartily, "I'm glad you're alright."

**_Author's note_**: 'Almost done with school' has now become my mantra but I think that the worst of it is over. I know that I haven't posted a new chapter in a while and I'm incredibly sorry. I want to let you guys know that I have not given up on my story and I won't until it's finished but I cant really use my old computer because it's majorly screwed up and the computer I use now has a vendetta against my writing and buffering, so I get extremely frustrated. My keyboard is a little weird and I don't have spell check on the program I use so I apologize for any typos :o. But on a happy note, Man of Steel is only eighteen days away! And since I've been counting down from 272 days or so you can say that I'm really excited. Or "Super" excited (this is where I would put in a troll meme picture and get beaten to death. Sorry.) Also, even though this story has a similar story line to the original, it is going to be more about the goodness, healing, and correcting past mistakes in the human race rather than the Na'vi being the perfect race. For example only one or two humans in the movie were actually approved of. You are all wonderful and keep reading! :D


	8. Chapter 8: Questions

**Safiya**

"So why do you have a bodyguard? What happened? Where did you go?" Asher whispers as he looks suspiciously at Ateyo standing uneasily close by. Jake and Neytiri promised to return after the hubbub had died down though Ateyo stayed and was mostly hidden behind a copter, snarling at anyone who dared to approach.

I laugh as I clutch my brother's shoulder, "One question at a time bro."

"Well the rumors are true," Vivian props her sunglasses on her forehead and studies me, "Next time, don't do something so stupid. You're on my watch and under my protection. Now for the important question, did you catch a name from your patient?"

I can't manage anything civil, so instead I just say, "Vivian. You're looking, well, the same. As for my predicament, well, nothing really happened."

"You look tired and stressed. Are you trying the Na'vi diet?"

Talon cuts in before I have a chance to defend myself, "What she means to say is that you seem to have dropped a few pounds."

The sea of people separate as General Mathew cuts through, "Doctor Hale. I'm glad that you are alive and well but what in tarnation is all the commotion about?"

"Well, I brought some friends. The Na'vi I saved is here as well as two others. Well, they had to go home for a while."

Vivian practically melts, "What? Where?"

"Slow down or you'll scare the locals away. Ateyo is the name of the one I rescued; he's around and currently hiding right now. As for Jake and Neytiri, they'll come back later. So the best plan of action is to get all these people away and-"

"Jake? Do you mean Jake Sully? The current _Olo'eyktan? The only dream walker to be fully accepted into their tribe and customs?_"

Irritated by the interruption, I snap, "Do you know any other Na'vi named Jake?"

She doesn't bother to respond and just stares at me.

"What? He's an old family friend."

Seething, she raises here eyebrows in disbelief, "You didn't think to mention this when you arrived here? Didn't slip it in during a passing comment?"

I raise my hands in defense, "I had a lot on my mind. And it wasn't like you welcomed me into the group with open arms."

She scowls and I can tell she's gearing up for a larger argument when Ateyo interrupts us, "Where do you stay?"

"What?" I answer eloquently.

"Where do you sleep? Your area of rest?" Enunciating his vowels as if I'd suddenly turned moronic, Ateyo shifts uncomfortably as Vivian stares at him in fascination.

I liked that even though he was clearly watchful and alert that his yellow eyes conveyed no fear, no sign of uncertainty. This was why I saved him. There was something so wild and untamed yet so human and intelligent that no educated person would believe they are beasts.

"Um… well…" I try to think of a tactful way of telling him that my miniature living space could barely hold a midget like me, much less the size of someone like him.

"Safiya will have new quarters tonight so that both of you can be properly adjusted to living here."

I glare at Vivian, "What? When was this decided?"

"Just now. Mathew, where do we have room to spare for these two?"

"Augustine, don't push-" "Wonderful. The two of you can stay in one of the larger offices with the high ceilings. We'll set up shop so both of you will be comfortable."

Okay then.

**A/N: **Don't worry everyone. Accidentally took a short break when I forgot about my story! Thanks for hanging with me! Question: would you rather have short, faster installments or longer waiting time for more writing? (I usually write in spurts and might try short chapters.)


	9. Chapter 9: Tomorrow is Another Day

**Ateyo**

Night fell and all of the curious onlookers had returned to their own resting place after the scientists dispersed them.

Safiya leads me through the winding tunnels that I have to scuttle onward in a crouch or undignified on all fours. Her two friends curiously trail behind me, making sure to give me enough room as I crouch as dignified as possible in stiff movements.

I think that the human disliked the girl leading us in front with multicolored hair who was occasionally looking back at me like I was a gigantic atokirina.

We finally arrive to where we will stay and I'm relieved when Safiya ushers her siblings out with a firm yet kind, "It's late. Tomorrow. I'll explain everything then. Not tonight."

Stretching, I straighten to my full height in a tall room obviously meant for one of their mechanical monsters. A skylight gives an excellent view of the sky which was filled with stars. A small bed is in the corner that I'm guessing is for the human.

"I don't think I got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Vivian-"

"I am tired and if you will excuse me, I need my rest." Her face falters and human smirks, obviously trying to hide it when she turns and plumps her pillow. I almost grin when I remember that she was from a race of fiends.

Vivian quickly recovers from her muted disappointment and nods professionally, "Of course. Tomorrow, we'll all talk."

She turns on her heels and briskly leaves.

"She always like that, especially if anything related to Pandora is involved. (:D) Trust me, you get used to it." We stand in tense silence until she finally speaks again, "So, what happened to your mountain banshee?"

I hiss a correction, "_Ikran_."

"Sorry, sorry." Frowning, she looks around.

"What?"

"Where's your bed?"

"I don't need one. I'll sleep on the floor."

She stares at me in horror.

Snarling, I practically growl, "What now?"

"You've… never slept on a bed? What kind of sad, deprived life have you been living? Don't answer that. You haven't fully _lived_."

"Obviously there isn't any way that I could fit on your miniature hammocks. Just leave me be."

"No. I'll be back in a second."

She efficiently strides out to do Eywa knows what. A few minutes later, Safiya returns after with two human males ordering them to drag in three beds. After they tiredly gaze at me in slight disinterest as they leave with a grunt of farewells, does she finally settle back in her bed. Three beds were pushed together to form a makeshift bed big enough for me.

"Why do you keep watching me?"

"It's your first time on an actual bed. A human device that is simply heavenly. I just want to see your reaction."

Rolling my eyes, I turn off the light and she squeaks in protest. I collapse on the 'mattress' and almost relax immediately.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I snap. I wasn't angry so much at her but at myself for thinking that maybe the humans being on Pandora wasn't such a bad thing.

"So-rry. Look, Ateyo, if we're going to be spending all this time together, the least we could do is get along. Not hate each other at least. We could be friends even!" I snort and she continues on, "Well, okay maybe not but just think about it. Otherwise this will be miserable for both of us."

I mumble a quiet plea to Ewya in Na'vi.

"That's it! Ateyo, why don't you teach me Na'vi and things about your culture to 'repay' me or whatever! I can teach you about Earth and humans and-"

"I wish to know nothing of your kind." Even if they were skilled craftsmen that could make beds out f clouds.

"Just think about it. My offer will still stand for as long as you know me. Good night."

"Night indeed."

I can hear her shifting and sleepy whisper of, "We'll work on that."

**A/N: **So this chapter is only from Ateyo's point of view but I wanted to get more in his head this time. Anyway, thanks to my reviewers!:

_KingSquatch_: Thanks for letting me know, I was genuinely curious so I decided to ask. I tried it out in this chapter so tell me what you think! Your info is much appreciated!

_Keep Calm and Be Ninja_: Yes, Vivian is very obsessed! I kind of wanted to her to be like Grace in that instance just crazily intensified. (I hope you caught what I did up there in the text )

_And to anyone else I might have missed_: Everyone is being really kind to me and I thank you all! Have a great day! (Or nighttime, if you're a night owl like me )

Also, I acknowledge my use of smiley faces is very common. It just happens that way (See what I did there? Okay, I'm done)


	10. Chapter 10: Deal with the Devil

**Safiya **

Cold metal is the first thing I feel against my face when I wake and I clear my throat softly while opening my eyes. My face was smashed between the bars on my bed and I'm glad that Ateyo's isn't awake to see me.

The last time I had seen him fall asleep, he seemed cautious and not fully unconscious. Here, he was snuggled deep within the confines of the bed with a slight lift of his lips. I couldn't believe it wasn't a smirk. A loud bang crashes outside and I fall back into my bed with my eyes closed.

"Gooood morning Pandorians! You're friendly brotherhood brother here, Asher. And may I just say what a bee-you-tiful day it is outside. It's almost prettier than me! Green, green, and more green outside with a lovely sunrise." In my peripheries, Ateyo's eyes fly open, slit slightly and his ears pin to his head, like a horse.

I was awake but my ears weren't fully used to sound and I really didn't want to hear my annoying brother's voice at who-knows-what hour, "Asher…"

Half a glass of cold water is abruptly poured on my head and I sputter and roll out of bed, "You are so dead!"

I leap on top of my bed to cancel out the height difference, fully awake now, and trap him in a headlock while giving him a noogie.

"Not the hair, not the hair!" He screeches, attempting to bat my offending knuckle away, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

He manages to somehow squirm away while I'm laughing and firmly pressure me off the bed with his gargantuan legs.

"Ow! Now you're really dead!" I glare up at him which turns into giggles and ready myself for a counter attack until Ateyo suddenly slips in between us and shoves Asher off the bed while standing in front of me.

"Wow!" Asher falls back and lands on his ass. I can tell that he doesn't really care about the pain, only confused about the giant blue alien snarling at him with his dagger drawn, "Dude, what's your problem?"

"Whoa, hold your horses Ateyo." I carefully grasp the knife and uncase it from his tight grip against his frown of protest, "Asher, Ateyo was confused. Don't be rude and ask him what his problem is unless he's attacking you again. Being polite is a must; mom raised you better than that you know. As for you," I direct myself at Ateyo, "Let's set a couple ground rules, okay? Firstly, Asher was just kidding, so don't hurt my family or anyone else unless I'm actually in a life-threatening situation."

"You do not tell me what to do."

"You insist on following me everywhere and expect me to act like a trained animal? No. Not gonna happen. If you're- we're- doing this then I get to have a say as well. You don't have to like me but you do have to respect me. Which means that I won't tolerate any more hissy fits."

I notice the interaction between the two of them as they look at each other with raised eyebrows, clearly thinking simultaneously, "What's her problem?"

"Don't think I didn't catch the look. You go get Dee and we'll get ready."

"Oh, so you and him are 'We' now?" Asher smirks.

I point my finger at him, "No more sass from you. You're lucky I didn't wring you out and hang you up to dry when you dumped water on me."

Ateyo pinches the bridge of his nose as if going 'why me?'. He was clearly fluent and spoke excellent English, I just don't think he understood our proverbs.

Asher holds up his hands in surrender when I usher him out the door. After he's out of sight, I close the door and lean against it with a sigh, "You know, this would be a lot easier if you just gave me a chance when you had the opportunity."

Slumping back onto my bed, I take a more serious stance in my dealings with him, "No more propositions. Here's the deal.-"

"I accept."

"I didn't even finish."

"Was it the same proposition as last night?"

"Well, yes bu-"

"Then we're settled. I thought about it and I decided a few minutes ago."

I sputter, "Well, that's- well that's great then. Let me- Hey, where are you going?"

"Get dressed. Today is the beginning of your education." He opens the bunker garage.

"Really?"

"Did I stutter?" he glares then makes some kind of calling noise.

"Alight, enough sass," I redo my tight French braid, making extra sure to pull back any stray wisps and pull on suitable pants rather than my pajama shorts in the bathroom. I call out to him from behind the door, "This is so exciting!"

"You wanted this and now I am going to make you regret this."

"Okaaaay."

"Where are you guys going?" Asher has returned and has Dee in tow like he promised.

"We're going with Ateyo! Isn't that exciting?"

"Hold on there lone wolves. Let's not get too excited." Dee skeptically eyes Ateyo and I think this is the first time he's ever in agreement with a human. Beside me of course.

They both mirror the other in stance. Dee and Ateyo both have their arms crossed and their feet propped out. I elbow Asher and he nods in speculation. Ateyo speaks, "There is no 'we'. It is just you and me. Your friends will not come along."

"They're my family. It's part of the agreement that you treat them well."

"It doesn't mean I'm their chauffeur." Ateyo's mountain banshee land right behind her master and squawks an echo of what Ateyo said.

"Whoa. Do we get to ride him?" Asher stares in awe.

"Her." Ateyo and I say at the same time.

"What is going on in here?"

Ugh. I knew she would return.

"Vivian. All of us were going to home tree."

This time she had her sister Bree, the red head, in tow.

"What?" She pulls me aside and I shake off her arm.

Speaking through gritted teeth, she furiously demands, "There are rules here and you can't just go wandering-"

"You're training begins now whether you like it or not. And bring some of your human friends. I don't care anymore. Let's just get out of here."

I grasp her arm and speak hurriedly, "You wanted to improve relations with the Na'vi. Here's your chance. No, _I'm_ your chance. I have an in and I know you want to fix this bad. It would make your career."

"I don't care about that you idiot. It isn't about me. Look, I get it. But if you're going, so am I and a few select others of my choosing."

He rolls his eyes which I take as a yeas and I shrug, "Be my guest but he isn't patient and you don't have much time. Just know that you do what I say if you want to stay good with him."

Her nostrils flare and Vivian nods shortly, definitely not pleased but she wants the Na'vi too badly to let me or herself screw it up. In a way, it was kind of admirable.

"I'll be ready in five."

"What is all this ruckus about-whoa. What is that doing there?" He gazes at the bore mountain banshee and removes his sunglasses.

"Matthew- Sergeant- Colonel- er sir. We were just getting ready to go."

He scowls and nods his assessment, "Hell yes. I'm coming with and bringing Talon."

"No way in…" I pointedly gaze at Vivian.

"Whatever boss."

"I grow tired. Are we leaving? Neytiri and Jake Sully should arrive any second so they can help."

I look at my motley crew, "We're ready whenever you are."

…

Jake and Neytiri arrived in a few moments thanks to Ateyo.

Asher, Dee, and I will be riding with Ateyo. Jake had Talon and Matthew. And Vivian practically drooled when Neytiri offered to take her, Bree, and Reid.

Two people would ride in the claws of a mountain banshee and one person would sit up behind a Na'vi.

Ateyo had demanded that I ride up with him so Dee and Asher were out of luck in the claws that had difficulty holding a full grown Na'vi yet had no problem with the humans that were half a Na'vi's size.

"I wasn't sure you'd come back." I murmur to Ateyo when he lifts me effortlessly onto the back of his Ikran when everyone was getting everything situated. Jake was incredulous at first about bringing people back to his home but allowed it after hearing all the back stories of everyone coming.

Matthew and Vivian had to clear everything up with their inferiors so that took some time for everyone to gt adjusted to one another.

"You doubt my word?" By the sour, disgusted look on his face I might have well as said I peed on his mother's grave and in his cornflakes.

I lie unconvincingly, "Psh. Jeez, no. It's just a crazy place here. I didn't know if you'd want to come back."

His eyes tighten, "I don't want to come back but I had to."

I open my mouth to speak and he purposefully yells out to stop me, "Everyone ready?"

"Sis, I don't know about this!" Asher fidgets uncomfortably down below me.

"Everything will be fine! Keep looking at me and…"

"Let's fly!" Ateyo pats his beast and up we go whether my bro liked it or not.

**A/N: **Everyone should know that I was really tired when I wrote the last author's note… Yep… Anyways, I had a burst of free time when I'm not sleeping and this came out. (Kidding. Slightly.) Also, I didn't bother to edit this. I'm thinking of a beta so let me know if anyone has any experience with them and how it went. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


	11. Chapter 11: Resolved

**Ateyo **

"_Ateyo, what were you thinking? Why would you bring humans here?"_ An elder of our tribe pulls me aside as my people watch in confusion at the humans dismounting from our Ikran.

"_They'll be staying at Ayram."_

"_You would thoughtlessly endanger our people?"_

I unsheathe my knife in a second and hold it to his throat, _"How dare you!? You think that I do not take my role seriously here? Would you have me disgrace my name by ignoring the bond between myself and the human? If you wish to lead __Sílron__zem__, please, tell me."_

"_Ateyo, enough, put that away. Jake and I approved it __Sílron__zem__. Leave it be, both of you."_

He shakes his head, _"Neytiri, you have made a very big mistake."_

"_You wish to correct me?" _Baring her teeth, Neytiri hisses at him. He wisely backs away, shaking his head at the fearsome Na'vi female.

Some of the humans watch our exchange with wide eyed apprehension. Neytiri, Jake, and I really had to figure something out for these creatures.

…

In the end, we decided that if I was to watch the human female, I would also have to watch over her family when they were around. Vivian, Bree, and Dee opened communications up with the children since they spoke fluent Na'vi, the sisters were just happy to be part of the culture. Reid was fine with anything that involved the Augustine's and spoke Na'vi well enough that he joined as well. Talon convinced Mathew to try and learn with him as a part of the class, even though they wouldn't be around too often, as they had to manage the base back home. Asher would join me as I trained new warriors.

Reid pipes in, "It's not like I'm not happy with all the arrangements, because I am. What about our Avatars?"

I snarl and he shrinks back, "No! I will not have fake imitations!"

Neytiri grips my shoulder to keep me from doing something I'll regret, "I suggest that you use them. You won't get hurt as easily. I will control Ateyo. In time, he will have to adjust and concur to the changes happening."

"Neytiri!"

"I am not going to change my mind Ateyo."

Ni'nat enters home tree and we both freeze when she notices me. I needed to get away. I already had a goal in mind for my biggest nuisance. I separate her from the rest. I grip her arm firmly and we start walking.

"What's the matter?" Safiya takes three steps for every stride I make.

"We're going."

"Right now?"

"My way-"

"Or the highway. Right." She waves off my confused expression, "Never mind."

"Let's get started."

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait you guys. My burst of creativity was short-lived sadly. ): But I'm still in this for the long run, so no matter what, I will finish this someday! (This was more of a filler chapter anyway to find out how the Na'vi are dealing with the humans again and what Safiya's, etc. place is with everyone :) Hang with me! Thanks and hope you enjoyed!

(Such a short chapter for such a long wait! I'm so sorry! It just cut out this way and some fun is coming up next time! More is on the way!) ;)


	12. Chapter 12: Lessons

**Safiya**

"So, who was that?" After walking for fifteen minutes, trying to ignore the elephant in the room, I can take no more.

Ateyo feigns ignorance, "Who?" He dodges my seeking gaze.

"That girl back there that you avoided like the plague," I raise my eyebrows at him.

"I didn't avoid her like the plague…" He stiffly grumbles.

"Ha! You admit you know her!"

"I've lived with the clan for my entire life. Of course I know her."

"Friend."

"Not anymore."

"Acquaintance?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Ex-girlfriend?"

His eyes tighten and I know I've hit a sensitive spot, "I don't want to talk about it."

"You know, Asher comes to me for advice on this kind of stuff. Do you want her back?"

"I was the one that ended it. Just like I'm ending this conversation."

"You can't just-"

"Sh."

I'm about to protest some more until he covers my mouth with his hand and leans down to gaze eye-to-eye with those eerie yellow eyes, "Sh."

He would only hang on to his secrets harder if I kept pressing him. We both needed time to get used to this.

"Fine." I huff a sigh. He stares at me in bewilderment. Irritated, I snap, "Are you going to teach me something or not? We don't have all day."

"Today, you will learn how to walk."

I start to laugh.

"What? I'm not joking."

This just makes me laugh even harder and I have to lean against a tree trunk for support.

"Ateyo, I think I already know-" I firmly press my fingers against my lids, stopping the tears building there-"how to walk. In fact, this may shock you, I've doing it since I was born!"

Lithely, he swings up into a tree branch.

"You're not very good at it. I don't why you mock me."

Great. I hurt his feelings. "Ateyo, you were just so serious about this whole thing and I was tempted to call you sensei when we started. I thought I would be learning about nature and how to hunt and track animals and climb trees and stuff. Not… walk." I bite my lip to stop from giggling.

I imagine the mighty hunter Ateyo, practicing how to walk.

That did it. I burst out guffawing.

His patience busted, he leaps from the tree and lands in a crouch, his tail swaying side to side.

"Humans look but they do not truly _see_. You walk fast yet not truly steady." There he went with that staring thing into my soul again with those penetrating eyes.

"Is this a Karate Kid moment?" Amused, I raise an eyebrow and uncomfortably cross my arms. Ateyo didn't seem to have a comfort zone.

Scowling, his brow furrows at my movie references, "Come."

We walk deeper into the forest. I don't know how he knew where the heck he was going. Everything just looked green to me. He stops and we reach the destination.

A river splits the ground and it quietly splashes aginst the rocks and shore. I smell the blooming nearby and the sun briefly flickers through the branches overhead.

"What now sensei?"

"Don't call me that." Grunting, he moves a fallen trunk over to the other side.

"Ooh, a bridge!" I jump up and clap my hands, "Nice job Ateyo!"

"Close your eyes."

"What?"

He mumbles something that sounds suspiciously like, "I have to do everything around here." Then places his palms over my face.

I take a moment to register the pitch black of my eyelids.

"What now?"

"Sh."

"Ateyo…" I warn.

Whispering, he takes a new tone, one that I never heard before. Respect and ease, almost relaxed, "Listen. Do you hear the wind overhead? The water in the river?"

I shift into a dream-like state and simply hear his voice describing all of the things going on all around us.

"I'm going to take your hand and we are going to walk forward. Don't worry, I will guide you. I won't let you fall." Just like he said he would, he takes my hand and I hesitantly step where he leads me. His fingers are calloused, probably from using his bow, and very long. They wrap around my hand effortlessly.

"Open your eyes."

I freeze and he steadies me.

We were standing on top of the trunk over the river. Even though it wouldn't be that deep for him, it was a long way to go for me.

"Ateyo, what did you do…" It was dread rather than a question.

"Trust me. I won't let you fall."

My legs clench unintentionally.

"Safiya!" He catches my attention again. "Look at me. I won't let you fall."

I nod.

"Take off your shoes."

"Really? Tell me you're not serious." Shakily, I sit and tug off my boots, handing them to Ateyo. He promptly tosses them into the rushing water.

"What did you do that for?"

"I'll get them later. From now on though, you won't be wearing shoes anymore when you're with me. And when we go back, we'll get the rest of you in suitable clothes."

"What's wrong with the clothes I have now?" My khaki cargo pants and camouflage t-shirt I'm in is perfect for these conditions.

"If you learn of my kind, you will dress like my kind."

Still sitting, I plot of evil things, "Just wait until I get my hands on you. I suggest that whenever we have lessons, that the other will do whatever the other person wants. Unless it brings harm or it's uncomfortable."

"A good master can be harm and humility."

"Were you raised on pain and suffering every day?" I explain fully at his sour expression, "It was a joke. I thought you despised feelings or whatever."

"Stand up." He holds out his hands.

I take them and precariously get to my feet, the bark scraping the pads on my toes.

"Walk with me." I walk unsurely at first as he leads me back and forth.

Unconsciously, he releases me and repeats the same order.

Once I'm confident in my striding abilities, Ateyo sits up in a nearby tree branch, sharpening his dagger.

For half an hour, I walk on a tree, my feet getting better at gripping the texture while small scratches nick the bottoms.

"Run across."

I sigh and do as ordered in a slower than usual run.

"Run back to me."

"Pointless." I sing under my breath.

Up in the tree, he calls down, "I heard that."

Of course he did.

Another half hour passes as I run to and fro.

"Now lead me across, both of us blind."

I start when he speaks behind me. I needed to put a bell on his neck or something.

I breathe and take his wrist, feeling the dips and crevices that I went over with a fresh outlook. Suddenly, I'm tipped overboard by a mild poke.

Sputtering, I surface from the water with a gasp, "What the hell was that for!?"

He laughs and crouches down over the water, "For doubting my methods."

"Ateyo-" I sink below, "-I can't swim."

Shaking his finger, he smirks, "Oh no. I'm not falling for that one." He shields his face as he judges the sun's position, "We should be heading back, night is falling."

Flailing, I kick at the water pointlessly. I thrash about, splashing water on everything. A martini glass flashes in my mind. Red liquid floats ominously in a clear pool, pink fabric swirling, mixing with the pool chemicals and blood.

Frowning, Ateyo gets on land and suspiciously crosses his arms.

I go under again and he offers me his hand. I take it and fall back again, taking him with me.

Arching out of the river with me in his arms, he snarls, "I thought you were being serious! I was worried!"

Violent shudders rack my body and I bury my face into his neck as I start to sob.

…

**Ateyo**

I freeze when Safiya's tears slide slickly down my neck, her arms steel vises around my neck. Sadistic tremors run their course through her fingers to the tips of her toes. I hold most of her out of the water, only her feet are still in the waves.

How long we stand in the river, I don't know. But finally, her cries fade and the fight leaves her body when she slumps in my arms. I melt out of my stiff stance when a leaf brushes me in the water. I awkwardly rub her shoulder blades with my thumb, my other hand cradling her legs. Sometimes I forgot how vulnerable human bodies were without their advanced technology and threatening weapons.

Her voice is strained, hair thin, "I'm sorry." She stares unseeingly ahead. I would give anything to see the fire back in them.

Guiltily, I cradle her in my arms, "I didn't mean to frighten you."

"My father was an alcoholic." She hides her face into my neck, her voice vibrating through my chest.

Even though I have no clue what that means, I can tell that it's a confession of some sorts. Worried, I rub warmth back into her skin and wait.

"It didn't matter what he drank, he'd pick any kind of poison. Vodka, whiskey, anything as long as it went down. He'd never get help. No one really made him. He was good at faking sobriety. On my sixth birthday, I convinced my mom into letting me go to his house for a dinner. She had no idea how far downhill he'd gone since the separation. This is the first time my dad and I had been alone in years, I was really excited. Mom even bought me this pink dress with a bow on the back." She chuckles, but it's dead and false, "So we have the dinner. Everything's great. Until he gets a bottle out and starts chugging. Now he's drunk and stumbling around, babbling about a pool he just had installed. I want to stop him yet I don't because he's excited and happy, I didn't like him when he was an angry drunk. We go outside and the lining edge around isn't quite finished nor is the grate sealed properly. But he fills it anyway to show me and he falls into the water and smacks his head against the concrete ledge. He's in the water and it's slowly turning crimson. So I jump in after him and I can't get him out sine he's too heavy. My pink dress gets caught on the metal piping for that damn grate. Luckily, the neighbor next door heard me screaming and she came over and fished me out. When the ambulance arrived, there was nothing they could do for him. He died on impact."

I wish there was something more I could have said, "I'm so sorry."

"It was a long time ago. It's why I don't drink and don't swim. Also why I wanted to help people instead of becoming a teacher."

We both startle when a flying kenten hovers past, its circular wings a pure yellow-magenta blended into red, disrupting the moment.

Chuckling, Safiya smiles weakly, "Jeez, how do you like that? Already the first day and you've made me cry."

"The Na'vi girl back there was Ninat. She and I were planning to be together before my brother died."

"Ah. Now?"

"I don't know. I don't think so, not anymore. I'm not the same."

"You were different?"

The inquiry in her tone makes me smile, "Yes. Before, I was a hunter. Not as good now but average. I was cheerful and funny. Goofy."

She giggles as I hopefully intended, "You? Goofy ? I didn't think such a thing was possible."

"Now you're mocking me." I say, imitating myself from earlier.

Her smile is wide and bright. It seems like a big weight that was clouding over her has lost more gravity. She throws her head back and her laughter rings out loud and clear.

I can't help my own lips from quirking into a small smile.

…

Safiya

"You know, I did learn some things." Believe it or not, I felt more in tune to what was going on around me.

"It's only the tip of the iceberg."

"I apologize for doubting you. You have to admit the trunk thing was kind of sketchy."

"Alright, I know."

"And even if you can't be with Ninat the way she wants, she'll still want to have you as a friend."

"How do you know?"

I shrug, "You're good on the inside. You help people when you don't have to and you have a strong moral compass. I bet my bed you're a good friend to have."

I rub the back of my neck, "Look, I'm sorry for freaking out on you. Swimming brings back memories. And I don't want to have those hanging over me anymore. I want you to teach me how to swim, too."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Just be gentle with me." His eyes widen. I quickly correct him, "Ah, that sounded right in my head."

"Let's head back."

"That's a good idea." My toes were almost prunes by now.

Ateyo's strong arms support me as he wades out of the water, his long legs creating mini drags behind him.

"Ateyo?"

"Hmm?"

I kiss his cheek tenderly, smooth skin slightly damp and his skin smelling earthy and clean, "Thank you."

Crookedly, he smiles and part of his white canines poke over his full bottom lip. I can understand why Ninat wanted him back. In this moment, it didn't matter that he was an alien, kindness was a universal beauty. Strands of hair stick to his temples. Heck, Ateyo's prettier than me that's for sure.

He leads us back after diving and returning my boots and we tread in comfortable silence.

Something happened in the river. An unspoken truce of understanding had dawned upon both of us with a hesitant friendship. I was glad something good could come out of something bad.

**A/N: **Back in the game and out of my rut! Yeah! It took me a while to try and get their emotions right. (Hopefully, I succeeded.) This one is heavier than what I usually write. Thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
